1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bingo apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multiple bingo card holder apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the positioning of multiple bingo cards during a game playing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bingo card holders and structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,806; 4,798,387; 4,981,301; 3,689,072; and 4,365,810.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for the ease of mounting and marking of a multiple of bingo cards during a game playing procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.